Mod Squad The past meets the present What to do next
by Dbrocks1
Summary: What happens when the past catches up with the present? How do you make sure nobody gets hurt? What happens when unresolved feelings come into play? After all is said and done what or who changes ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"You need to come in now" said the captain, trying to keep the urgency out of his voice.

"But captain," Pete was cut off by the captain.

"Now," he demanded and hung up.

Linc looked at Pete "What's up?" he asked.

"I don't know but we better get moving, the captain sounds upset" Pete answered.

Out the door they went. Once in the car and on the way Pete realized he forgot to ask if they should pick up Julie. "Should I call in and ask him?" Pete asked Linc.

"If he wanted us to pick her up he would've said so" said Linc.

"I guess you're right" replied Pete.

Once they reached the station they got to the captain's office pretty quick. As they walked into the office they could tell the captain was upset. "What's going on captain, why the rush to get us here?" asked Pete.

"I just got a phone call, there are two situations going on. One is Bo Graves escaped from jail and the other is Vhallos is getting a retrial and being granted bail. Julie is going to have to testify because all of the evidence that Steve had gathered is being thrown out.

"Why are they doing that?" asked Linc.

"Because Vhallos is claiming that Steve set him up. Vhallos is claiming Steve was actually in charge. The Dr. that was involved has stated he took his orders from Steve. This is just a mess and I don't think it's a coincidence," said the captain.

Pete and Linc were shocked by all this. "Where's Julie? What do mean you don't think it's a coincidence? "a worried Pete asked.

The captain took a deep breath before answering "I don't know. I sent a patrol car to her apartment and when they got there she didn't an answer. I have an APB out on her right now. You know how Vhallos hires people to do his dirty work. I think he helped Bo escape and in return Bo is going to help out Vhallos," explained the captain.

" Well we got to find Julie and let her know what is going on. Then we got to figure out how to keep her safe," Pete said forcefully.

As they were headed to Julie's apartment, Julie was just getting home. Once inside she was greeted by Bo. "Hello pretty Julie," he stated.

"Bo what are you doing here? I thought you were in jail," Julie asked, trying to hide her fear.

"You and I are going for a ride. If you say no we can wait for your cop friends to show and have a repeat of last time. Only this time I will shoot them both. Choice is yours," Bo said.

"I will go with you just let me….Julie was cut off as Bo chloroformed her and carried her out of the apartment. "You should have known pretty Julie you really had no choice."

As they arrived Linc was the first one out followed closely by Pete and then the captain. As they got to the door they noticed it was slightly ajar. The captain pulled out his gun and slowly opened it. The smell of chloroform hit all three of them. "We're too late. One of them has her already," Pete exclaimed.

"Don't touch anything. There may be fingerprints here to see who," said the captain.

While they waited the trio was lost in their thoughts. Pete was pacing. Linc was thinking. The captain was by the phone willing it to ring. They all hoped that maybe they were wrong, maybe something or someone else had happened. When it finally rang Pete and Linc just stared at the captain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

While on the phone the captain was trying not to show any emotion. The more information he got the harder that was to do. After he hung up he took a moment to collect himself.

"It's Bo. He has Julie. After that happened the last time, when he shot Linc, no telling what is going to happen," said a concerned captain.

In the meantime Bo, with a tied up Julie, had arrived at the destination. Bo was suppose to call Vhallos but he had his own plans. He was not just going to keep Julie out of sight till after the retrial. He had a plan that was going to make them all pay. He thought of the last time he was out and how they had messed up his plan. The more he thought about it the madder he got. WHACK! He smacked Julie across the face.

"Okay so where do we start?" asked Linc.

"We start with Vhallos, maybe he has no idea of what is going on. If he does maybe once he knows how dangerous Bo is to the three of you he can help us out" said the captain.

"Why would he want to help us out?" asked Pete.

"Because last time Vhallos just wanted Julie to not be able to testify. Steve was the one who convinced the Dr that they had to get rid of Julie. All three of them had said this in the original arrest statements they gave. Pete you and Linc go and check Julie's apartment. She may have left a clue. Then go and talk to the warden and anyone else at the prison who had a connection with Bo. I will go and talk with Vhallos," explained the captain.

Finding nothing at Julie's, they headed towards the prison. Once there they spoke with the warden. He had no information for them. Next they spoke with the guards and again nothing. They finally spoke with Bo's cellmate and the news wasn't good. The cellmate had told them that all Bo ever spoke about was getting revenge against them. He didn't know if Bo was connected to Vhallos or not, but he did have a plan to bust out. The cellmate couldn't believe he actually did it. Neither could they but didn't say so out loud. Hoping the captain got somewhere with Vhallos, they started the drive back in silence.

"If you know something you need to tell me now. He isn't going to listen to you. He wants revenge. He wants revenge and will do anything to get it. If something happens and we come to find you did help him escape you are going down for it too," the captain said trying to keep his cool.

"I will take your warning under advisement. All I can say is I have no information for you. If I happen to hear something, I will let you know. Now good day captain. I have work to do," stated Vhallos.

After the captain left Vhallos sighed he should have heard from Bo by now. This was a problem that he wasn't expecting. Why can't people just follow what they are told he thought. If he doesn't hear from him soon he is going to have to change plans. Vhallos was not happy.

By now it was late so the captain ordered the boys to go home. They did so under protest. Pete especially didn't want to stop. He kept thinking about how Bo was toward Julie, hurting her was no big deal to Bo. He had smacked her around twice now and no telling what he will do this time. Unclenching and clenching his fists he tried to relax. Try as he might he just couldn't relax. He kept thinking about Julie. How scared she must be. If she was hurt. He thought about the feelings he had towards her and never told her. His last thought before he fell into a fitful sleep was he hoped he would get the chance to tell her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Vhallos was not happy. Its been over twenty four hours now and still hasn't heard from Bo. He made a phone call. He hoped that his men would find Bo and Miss Barnes before anything serious happens. Bo didn't realize who he crossed. He was going to find out the hard way.

Julie woke up hoping this was a nightmare. Unfortunately it wasn't. This was really happening. Julie tried keeping good thoughts in her head so not to show her fear. She thought about how Pete always made her smile even when she didn't want to. She thought about how Pete stayed with her after she gave back Sally Ann and how good it felt. She thought about how he called her Angel, and how he looked when he said it. She knew she had feelings for him, when this was over they would have to have a long talk.

Bo was concerned. He hadn't realized who Vhallos really was. Now not only did he have the police after him he also had Vhallos after him. He had to think. Finally coming up with what he thought would work, he went back inside and made a phone call.

"Pete you and Linc check all the places Bo has been to before. Maybe one of them holds a special meaning for him and he has Julie there. If you find him keep your cool and no beatings till we know where Julie is. Do I make myself clear" stated the captain.

Pete knew the captain was speaking more to him then Linc. Pete remembered when Linc was shot, at the hands of Bo, that he silently asked Linc to teach him more patience. Pete also knew that when it came to Julie he was even less patient then normal. He was thinking about the time when he drove like a madman to get to Julie because they had thought that one man was the strangler but it really was another. Pete shook himself out of his revelry realizing it wasn't going to help him find Julie.

After checking the all the places, like the kit Kat club, beach house, and others, and coming up empty the guys returned to the captains office. The three sat there dejectedly. The knew the longer Bo had Julie the less of a chance they would find her unharmed. They all went home and would be back bright and early in the morning.

Pete couldn't sleep. He kept thinking of all the times Julie had been in trouble. Like when she was kidnapped, he was scared the kidnapper had seen the picture in the paper and did the unthinkable. Or when she became Mickie Moore and they had almost lost her permanently. Or when cricket accidently shot her and she left the hospital to find him. There was more but he had to stop thinking like this and get some sleep or he would be no good to try and find her come morning. Angel stay strong was his last thought before falling into another fitful sleep.

They still had no clues as to where Bo took her. Try as they might they just couldn't figure it out. They have tried everything and still came up empty. Pete was besides himself. He felt like he is letting his angel down. He wanted his angel to be safe and she wasn't. All he could do at this point is keep the emotions in check and keep going forward. It was by far one of the most trying times for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After three days and no leads the guys were beyond worried. They had no idea what to expect when Julie was found. And the one thing they knew for sure is she would be found. Pete paced wondering what they were missing. All of a sudden the phone rang breaking them all out of their thoughts.

"Greer" answered the captain. While he was listening he put the call on speaker.

"I know I'm on speaker and you are trying to trace this so I'll make it quick. If you want to find pretty Julie, hopefully alive, go back to the beginning. She will be there but I won't, at least not this time. You need to hurry though I don't think she has a lot of time" sneered Bo.

"Back to the beginning what's that suppose to mean? What beginning? Or better yet who's?" asked Linc.

"What did get mean she doesn't have a lot of time? What did he do to her? And why isn't he going to be there "demanded Pete.

"Right now we have to figure out what he meant to help Julie, nothing else matters" Pete was almost yelling.

"Well the first time we seen Bo was at the beach house. That's where Julie actually met him. When she started the conversation in the parking lot. Then the second time Julie spoke with him was at the club. The first time we actually met him was in Julie apartment. We had to use our fists, it was our very first case, and we thought we blew it" Linc said remembering out loud.

Pete was remembering that time too. He was thinking that if Julie hadn't forgotten her bathing suit there was no telling what would have happened. Bo was a psychopath even back then, and this made Pete nervous for Julie.

" Yes send a car over to the Kit Kat club immediately! If you find anything call me on the two way, I'm on the way to the beach house. Let's go" growled the captain.

Pete was having a hard time trying to stay calm. All he kept thinking about is how many times he and Linc got to Julie, like when those creeps left her to die in the desert after they stole her car, or when she was kidnapped by that college car ring, or when they went undercover for that movie and the light fixture came crashing down, they always got to her before anything bad really happened. He had a feeling this time was going to be different. _Please just hang on we're coming._

The car that went to the club had radioed they found nothing. The captain drove a little faster. He wasn't sure what they were going to find but he didn't want to waste anytime getting there. As they pulled into the parking lot they all held their collective breathe. At least she wasn't here. As they made their way toward the beach house, something on the sand caught Pete's eye.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Is that Julie down by the water in the sand?" asked Pete.

They all ran over to where to where they thought it was. Unfortunately it wasn't. Just a Boulder with some seaweed on it. Feeling disappointed couldn't even describe how the felt. The turned around and started toward the house. A feeling of trepidation took over Pete. As they got closer, it got stronger. Pete ran the rest of the way and flew up the stairs.

"Captain I can see the foot of somebody inside. All the doors are locked. I'm picking the lock." Pete emphatically said.

"Wait! Make sure there are no traps set. As much as she I hope it is her we still have to be careful. I don't want anyone else hurt."

Carefully thee three of them checked for wires or any signs of a trap. Having found none, Pete picked the lock. As they got inside there was an order they had all smelled before. Chloroform, why would he need that they each wondered. As they approached the foot and the rest of the body they found it wasn't Julie but a man who was dead. Just then Linc heard a slight sound. As he approached the bedroom he heard it again. Opening the door he yelled "Captain call an ambulance she is in here."

Pete flew to the bedroom. With Pete on onside and Linc on the other they checked for a pulse and to see if she was still breathing. She was barely.

"Captain tell them to hurry she is in bad shape." Pete said with urgency in his voice.

"Julie can you hear us?" Linc asked.

Her eyes fluttered open for just a minute, " _what…..Pete…long…. so….love"_ she rasped out. She was unconscious once again.

The ambulance finally arrived after what seemed like an eternity to Pete. Once they loaded her in Pete got in. The paramedics were going to tell him to get out but the look on Pete's face kept them quiet. Last time Pete rode in the ambulance with Linc he thought to himself. This time all he could do was stare. The ride was a blur. When they got to the hospital Dr. Milton was there waiting. He had saved the captain and Linc in the past, and Pete hoped he could do it again and save Julie.

The captain and Linc arrived just as the were rushing Julie to surgery. Dr. Milton stopped briefly to explain that between the bullet and the beating she endured she was in bad shape. Her heart had already stopped once and they couldn't wait till she was more stable for the surgery.

As they waited Pete kept thinking to what Julie had said, those two words, Pete love. Now what had she meant by that. Was she just rambling or was she trying to tell him something just in case? Lost in thought he remembered times when Julie would show up just when he needed her. Like after rusty got shot, she showed up and they talked all night about how much meant to him. Or when for three weeks of being the hospital, because of his brain injury, she made sure everyday he was comfortable. Or when he got the broken leg in jail, trying to keep Arnie safe, she came over everyday and helped him out till the cast came off. It seemed like whenever he needed her she was there.

After what seemed like days but was really only hours Dr. Milton came to talk to them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"She's in critical condition. We are going to keep her in an induced coma for twenty-four hours to give her body a chance to heal. She had internal bleeding and the bullet cracked a rib and pierced a lung. Her heart stopped twice during surgery. She has some other minor injuries as well" The Dr. explained.

" Will she be okay?"

"If she can get past the next twenty-four hours without incident I don't see why she shouldn't make a full recovery."

"May we see her?" Pete asked anxiously.

"Not yet she is still in recovery . As soon as she is moved to ICU then you may see her. But remember she is in an induced coma so don't expect her to respond to anything."

The captain had pulled the doctor aside and explained what happened. He also explained what happened to Julie the last time she was in the hospital. How she was drugged by a doctor on Vhallos's payroll. He asked the doctor for who his most trusted nurses were. The doctor gave him five names. The captain wanted only those nurses and the doctor himself the only ones to take care of Julie. The doctor said he would take care of it. The captain also called to have a guard on Julies door.

"While we're waiting for Julie to be moved we have to try and figure out where Bo is. So long as he is out there none of you are safe" stated a lot calmer then he was captain.

"He better hope I don't find him first "Pete muttered mostly to himself, clenching and unclenching his fist.

"Captain who was the dead guy?" asked Linc.

"A small time crook that Bo had associations with. I'm having him checked to see if he had any associations with Vhallos" answered the captain.

Just then the doctor came out to tell them Julie had been moved to ICU. He also let the captain know that he took care of everything.

After visiting with Julie for a few moments they go back in the hallway. Pete is torn between staying and going to look for Bo. The captain and Linc try to explain to Pete that there is really nothing he can do for Julie right now, that she is heavily sedated till at least tomorrow.

Pete just shook his head, the whole time staring at Julie. Linc and the captain exchanged a knowing look. They have been through this before. They knew when Pete made up his mind there was some no changing it.

"I'm staying. What if Bo or Vhallos for that matter come to finish what was started. I'm not going to take that chance. Besides she may or may not know I'm here but in case she does I want her to know she isn't alone" Pete forcefully said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Pete pulled the chair closer to Julies bed. Looking at all the machines and Julies bruises made Pete angry again. _I need to calm down. This anger isn't going to help her get better_ thought Pete. Very carefully he took her hand in his, slowly rubbing his thumb over it. _I am so sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry it took so long for us to find you._ _I'm here now and NOBODY is going to hurt you anymore._

Pete took a long hard look at Julie. _Even with her bruises she still beautiful._ He was remembering how when he was sick she was Florence Nightingale. And because of that he was able to handle that whole Jessica Stephens thing. About how after they left Las Vegas, she stayed and helped him get through losing the girl. Or after the whole Claire and her father ordeal she came over and got him to realize it wasn't his fault. There have been so many times she has been there for him when, at times, he didn't even realize he needed her.

 _I've never had anyone else make me feel that special_ thought Pete.

Sure he had girlfriends. He was actually engaged once, but the more he thought about it the more he realized none of them made him feel like that. There were a couple like Cathy and Sassy that came close but it still wasn't the same.

He was remembering how he has also been there for her. After she gave SallyAnn back he went over and just held her while she cried till she couldn't cry anymore. When after her mother left on the bus, she tried to shut everyone out and he wouldn't let her. When after she told the captain she wasn't alright, because of everything she had been through with the doctor boyfriend, he made her realize she was. And many other times he was there when she needed him, even if she didn't realize she needed him.

He continued to hold her hand as he slept on and off. While he slept he kept thinking about how their relationship had progressed from feeling a little awkward in the beginning, maybe a little bit shy even, to a friendship that was true and deep. Second only to Linc, she was the closest person to him. Even at that though their relationship was different.

He thought about how when she talked about going away with the prince he couldn't put into words how he felt, so he tried to talk her out of it. And how relieved he felt when she didn't go. He also thought about when, because of a case, she had to close to a man how he felt. She would react cool and indifferent anytime he had to get close to a woman.

 _I'm in love with Julie,_ the thought woke him with a start. _Now where did that come from. I can't be she's my partner and friend._ The more he thought about the more it made sense. He wondered if she felt the same way. _I need you_ he whispered in her ear. He fell back asleep with half a grin on his face.

When the captain and Linc showed up it was mid afternoon. They had been chasing leads all morning, that got them nowhere. They were frustrated but put that to the side because the Doctor was here to hopefully get Julie to wake up. He explained to them that when she did wake up she was going to have pain. He also said that she will wake up on her own schedule.

So they sat down to wait. They kept checking to see if there was any change. They talked about how the dead guy was actually on Vhallos's payroll and what that meant. After a couple hours Julie had stirred ever so slightly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Linc went and let the desk nurse know that Julie had begun to stir. Immediately, she called Dr. Milton while he returned to join Pete and the captain as all gathered around Julie's bed helplessly watching. She seemed distressed, as if in the midst of a struggle. The door opened and Dr. Milton strode in, followed by the charge nurse. He went up to Julie and spoke softly to her to try to calm her movements, then said something to the nurse. Following his direction, she immediately went over to the other side of the bed where the IV drip was and injected some medication. Within a few minutes, Julie's motions quieted as she once again drifted to sleep. Dr. Milton then turned to the three worried men.

"She's started to come out of it but we'll need to take further tests to see the extent of the damage that she received from the many beatings she took. For now, I want her to rest a little bit more which is why I gave her a sedative to calm her movements."

The captain thanked the doctor as he and the nurse exited the room and closed the door. Turning toward the boys he said, "Okay guys, you heard. She needs her rest."

Linc nodded but Pete started back to the chair he had slept in. Linc and the captain exchanged a look and Linc laid a hand on his buddy's shoulder.

"C'mon Pete."

He stubbornly shook his head. "I don't want to leave her alone."

"Pete go home and at least take a shower. We will stay till you get back." The captain ordered.

"But captain" Pete began to reply but one look at the captain's face said it would be useless to argue. He reluctantly left.

Pete sped home, showered quickly, stopped for a bite to eat, got Julie some flowers, all within two hours. The captain just shook his head when he showed back up. He couldn't believe he was back so fast. After they left, Pete took Julie's hand and settled in for the night.

...

Vhallos was beyond mad. He couldn't believe Bo had killed Vince. He made a phone call and brought in reinforcements. He explained to them that Bo, who was also wanted by the police, was to be found and brought to justice "our way." He also wanted proof when the deed was done. Meanwhile...

Bo had no idea that Vhallos was now out for his head. He was more concerned about finding out what was going on with Julie. The hospital was tightly guarded. He had to figure a way to find out what was going on, so he could complete his plan.

...

Through the night Pete kept waking up because of all of the moaning Julie was doing in her sleep. _Oh Angel I wish I could take all your pain away. I should have protected you. There's a lot of should haves. I am so sorry._ All these thought kept running through Pete's mind. _I have to stop this, if she wakes up and sees me frowning, that wouldn't be good._

Finally about five a.m. Pete felt a slight tug on his hand. When he opened his eyes, he saw pretty brown ones staring back at him.

"Good morning Angel, I am so happy to see those eyes open," Pete said with his quirky smile.

"Morn" was all Julie could whisper out.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to let Dr. Milton know you are awake."

Julie just nodded her head.

As Pete was leaving to go find the doctor he turned to stare at Julie, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming she was awake. He noticed she winced a little. He was sure to let the doctor know about that.

Dr. Milton came in. He asked her some simple questions that all she had to do was nod. Her few weak responses seemed to concern him; he had a slight frown on his face and asked Pete to go call the captain, and he would meet them in the waiting room. Dr. Milton continued to ask Julie a few more questions. Lingering for a moment by the door, Pete was worried about why the the doctor was frowning. _Why is he frowning? Is she going to be okay?_ Pete pushed these thoughts to the side and called the captain and updated him on Julie.

As the captain and Linc arrived, Dr. Milton came out of Julie's room. He walked over to where the little group was standing. The trio looked at him expectingly waiting for answers.

"Physically she is healing. Pete did you and Julie ever go undercover as husband and wife?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because she thinks you are married."

"Married? But…." Pete couldn't finish his sentence because he didn't believe what he was hearing.

Pete looked at Linc and the captain, they looked just as confused. They all looked at Dr. Milton for more answers.


	9. Chapter 9

A quick note- I would like to thank HazardHusker and GoldAngel2 for all their help and suggestions. I'm thankful for the help. I can't wait to see where your stories go.

Chapter 9

"She's has amnesia sort of. She remembers the three of you. She remembers being a cop. She doesn't remember what happened and how she wound up here. It's her short term memory that's the problem" Doctor Milton explained.

"Why does she think we're married though? That happened about 4 years ago. We started out after a killer and in the process wound up busting drug dealers. We posed as newlyweds."

Linc answered "Unless it was that case were you posed as the rich married couple. We went after that guy who was ripping off shop keepers. Remember Pete."

"Oh yeah, I had forgotten about that one" answered Pete.

"I'm not sure which one she remembers. All I can say is play along for awhile. Right now she doesn't need to be upset."

The captain asked "How long do we play along? The reason I'm asking is we still have a psychopath out there. I would like to move her out of the hospital and some place safe till he is caught. But I don't think with her believing that she is married she would go willingly."

"Well if she keeps improving the way she is I would say she can be moved the day after tomorrow . But it would have to be somewhere for her to relax. As far as playing along, honestly I have no idea. This may last just a couple of hours or it could go on awhile."

"Captain since she thinks we're married, what if I stay with her. The only problem I have is if she asks me questions I don't want to lie to her about anything."

"Then don't. Try and answer without really answering. If that doesn't work then just gently tell her the truth" replied the doctor.

" When she is ready to be moved I will let you know. After she is moved I would like to know where so I can give her regular checkups till she is completely healed."

" That won't be a problem. Actually that would make me feel a lot better about moving her. I can't thank you enough Doc for all that you have done for us" replied the captain.

" Not thanks necessary, you know how I feel about all of you. Now go visit. Just be sure she doesn't get upset."

"We will make sure. Just don't send in that nurse that I had. You know the one, she woke me up to give me more medication while Julie was trying to keep everyone quiet" replied Linc with a smile on his face.

 _Man I really wanted to go after Bo. But right now my angel comes first. Maybe that's why she said Pete and love. Hopefully this doesn't last to long, as much as I would love to play the newlyweds again, I really want to give that psychopath my own brand of justice._

The captain notices the change of expression on Pete's face but doesn't say anything. _This may give Pete a chance to calm down enough to do his job. I'm worried that, with that temper of his, if he finds Bo right now he may kill him._

Julie had fallen back asleep, so they sat there and quietly tried to come up with a plan to try and catch Bo and figure out where Vhallos fits into this. They also talked about when the time came where they could move Julie too. They also discussed the marriage. None of them noticed Julie had woken up, and was listening.

"Captain if Julie thinks I'm her husband, how can I catch Bo, or figure out what Vhallos is up to. I can protect her because I'm here, but what about Linc. What happens if Bo goes after him, or comes after me for that matter. You know he hates us all."

"Pete you heard what the doctor said. So we are going to do what we have to make sure she doesn't get upset. Plus if you're here I know you won't let anyone hurt her."

"Besides Pete, we have no leads or clues. Its as if Bo became a ghost and just vanished. I can hang with you till something comes up" Linc said.

Julie cleared her throat and they all jumped. Usually Julie showed her emotions in her face but not this time. This time she was unreadable.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Julie we didn't realize you were awake" Pete said trying to charm her.

"We were trying to be quiet" Linc said sheepishly.

The captain saw she was trying to talk but her throat was still raw so it was hard. He told her he would explain but she needed to stay calm. If she started to get upset he would stop. He also explained that not everything may make sense. "Okay" she rasped. Pete and Linc sat on either side of her. Unconsciously Pete held her hand.

Ever watchful the captain started, "You have a slight case of amnesia. Don't worry about that. We will help you with that. Also it should go away on its own. We just the don't know when."

"Go on" she whispered.

" Do you remember Bo Graves or Vhallos?"

"Yes"

" They are both out of jail at the moment." The captain paused and took a deep breathe, this was going to be the hard part. " Bo is the one who put you here."

He stopped immediately seeing the look on Julies face. She was shocked and worried, _Wasn't he suppose to be in jail? How did he get close enough to hurt me? Is he close to being caught? She_ had a thousand questions.

Seeing her getting ready to try an ask questions the captain said" Enough for today. It's getting late and you need your rest. You have a guard on your door. And only the doctor and certain nurses are allowed in here."

He could see she still was worried. Pete and Linc saw it too.

"I can stay if you want" Pete said.

"Me too" Linc chimed in.

The visible relief that washed over her was undeniable. She nodded her yes. She always felt much safer with them around. She still had questions but she was tired. She fell asleep with a small smile on her face.

 _That look on Julies face just about killed me. I love you Angel, and I promise you no one is ever going to get this close to you again. I know I said this before but seeing you here like this, it has me going through all kind of stuff. When you get better we are going to have to talk. And depending how it goes maybe even a little kissing._

Linc sat there and watched all the different emotions play across Pete's face. _Man does he have it bad. I don't know why they just don't get together. After all this time you would think they would have. If I've ever seen two people who belong together it's these two. Maybe when Julies better I'll give them a nudge in the right direction._

"Pete, Linc time to get up" said the captain as he walked into the room.

"What time is it" they asked at the same time.

"Eight, Doctor Milton should be here soon to check on Julie" replied the captain.

"Good morning gentlemen" doc said as he walked in.

"Morning" they all replied.

" I need to see how Julie is progressing, please go to the waiting room. I'll meet you there shortly."

After examining Julie and talking with her for a few minutes, the Doc went to talk to the guys.

" Her recovery is coming along better then I expected. She can be moved tomorrow, but with strict instructions that she is too take it easy. She will need someone with her, till I can get there and do a checkup."

"Thank you doctor. We will make sure someone is with her, till you tell us otherwise." Replied the captain.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Julie was happy to hear she would be leaving the hospital. But she was nervous about Bo still being loose. _I wonder if Pete will be staying with me. If he does that will give us a chance to talk. I'm still confused about some stuff but I know he will tell me._

"Captain where are we going to move her? She can't go home with Bo still on the loose."

"Let's ask her were she would like to go. We need to make this as easy as possible for her."

"Julie where would you like to go when the doctor releases you?"

" Home"

"Sorry that isn't an option right now." The captain took a breathe and continued. "That's where Bo took you from. Any other ideas?"

"The beach. It's always relaxing"

Pete, Linc and the captain all looked at each other.

"What aren't you telling me."

"That's where we found you. We don't know what he did to you while you were there"

"Well since I don't remember then it's not a problem. Besides it doesn't have to be the same area. The beach is long and has plenty of houses on it. Plus someone will be with me at all times."

"Okay we will make the arrangements and be back to pick you up. Get more rest while we are gone."

"Captain you really think that this is a good idea? I mean suppose she has a nightmare or starts to remember and freaks out" asked Pete.

"That's why you and Linc will be taking turns staying with her. At least till the Doc says she doesn't need help. This way you can still work the case, and Julie will be protected."

They found the perfect house. It was secluded enough to see if anyone was there that shouldn't be. It was also close enough that if they needed help, help could getting there quickly.

Bo had decided to stake out the hospital. If Julie was released, he could just follow her. Then he could finish out his plan and disappear into the night. After waiting what seemed like forever he went into the hospital and asked about Julie. She was already gone. Now he had to think. He came up with he hoped would end this once and for all.

Pete and Linc were worried about Julie, she has been unusually quiet. After a day and a half of just mono syllable answers, and staring into the ocean, they weren't sure what was wrong.

"Maybe she is remembering what Bo did. Maybe she is hurting more then she letting on. I don't know what is going on but I'm worried about her" Linc stated.

"Me too. Why don't you go ahead and check in with the captain. On your way back stop and get some food. Our cooking isn't as good as Julies. I'll try talking to her while your out. "

"Sounds like a plan" replied Linc and with that he left.

Pete walked down to the beach where Julie was. "Honey what's going on? You haven't said more then a few words since we've been here."

Staring at the ocean Julie just shrugged. _How can I start this conversation, when I'm not sure how he feels._

"Julie please, you know you can talk to me about anything. Remember how we sat and talked after you delivered the baby, all the while the crazy ex had a gun. Or when Dana went to that special school. And even though he wrote me that letter I was still a little bummed and you cheered me up. And all the other times we talked." Pete said as he stepped in front of Julie so they were looking eye to eye.

He saw it then, that look that he had seen so many times over the years, and ignored because they were partners. The look of longing. Ever so gently Pete cupped Julies face and kissed her. When Pete realized Julie hadn't pushed him away he intensified the kiss. Realizing he may be hurting Julie, Pete reluctantly pulled away.

"About time. I was beginning to think you didn't want me anymore. Since I've been hurt you have barely touched me, not very husbandly if you ask me."

 _Oh boy, how do I explain that we aren't married but I do want a relationship with her. Will she think I'm taking advantage. I have to do this before this gets any more complicated. Hopefully I won't mess this up._

"Julie there are few things we need to talk about, let's go inside."

"Okay" she replied holding his hand the whole way.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Once inside Pete was feeling a little nervous. _Okay here goes nothing._

"Honey what's do you remember about our _marriage?"_ Pete asked gently.

"I remember a fancy hotel. I think we went to a track. I also remember a camper and fresh air. I said something about being married for something like 27 hours. It's all a bit fuzzy. "

Pete thought for a moment trying to figure out how to explain this.

"Angel what you are remembering are cases we worked on as husband and wife. Our cover for one case was newlyweds, the other case we were a rich married couple. We aren't married. But you and I have always been close. When we found you, you had whispered Pete, love and what took you so long. All I kept thinking was I couldn't lose you. After your surgery, I stayed with you the whole time. It was while I was waiting for you to wake up that I realized I'm in love with you. I know this is a lot to take in but know one thing going for sure _I do love you."_

Julie just sat there. _We aren't married. Then what are these feelings I have for him? When I woke up, and things were fuzzy, and I wasn't sure about a lot of things. There was one thing I was sure of how I felt about him. Now knowing we aren't married, isn't changing how I feel. Well isn't that a surprise._

"Well it's a shame we _aren't_ married. We could be just friends" the only thing Julie said.

"Honey I would like" Pete stopped midsentence because he realized what she said. "What do you mean aren't? What are you trying to say?"

" I am trying to tell you I have feelings too. I'm not going to say I love you just yet because of my memory. And before you ask I know I have feelings, I just want to be sure how deep and real they are."

Pete couldn't speak. He took her in his arms and put everything he was feeling into a kiss. It started out tentatively but when she responded, putting all her feelings into it, it deepened. It was like the couldn't get enough of each other. Pete ever aware of Julies injuries slowly pulled away. After a few minutes Pete noticed Julie was quiet again.

"Honey are you okay? Did I hurt you? Are you having seconds thought about us" Pete asked almost in a whisper afraid of the answers.

" No you didn't. And no second thoughts."

"Then why so quiet?"

She looked him right in the eyes and held his hand " Do you realize if it wasn't for Bo, we wouldn't be here, in this moment. Plus how is this going to effect work. What happens if I don't get my memory back. Just a lot of what ifs."

"Are you saying we should thank that psychopath for bring us together" Pete asked incredulously .

" No that's not what I'm saying. All I ask is that when you find him keep that in mind."

"I'm not going to make any promises that I may break." _I can't believe this. What is she thinking saying that. I know it would have happened eventually. Wouldn't it? I am still going after him no matter what._

Linc finally arrived with the food. They made small talk while they ate. Julie had said she was tired and heading to bed. Linc and Pete went outside to talk.

"I come back and you are both frowning, what happened?"

Pete debated with himself if he should tell Linc. Finally he said " Well Julie and I kissed. And we sort of talked about being in a relationship."

"Okay about time I might add. Thought for sure it would have happened sooner. So if you two are getting your happy ending, why the frown?"

"What do you mean sooner? You saw this coming? And the frown is because Julie said that if it weren't for Bo are feelings wouldn't have come out. How could she even suggest that. I mean it's ridiculous right. I mean you just said you…" Pete realized what Linc had said.

"Listen man just because things went down the way the did doesn't mean anything. The point here is you two finally started exploring what you both have been feeling. You two have always been there for each other. Unless of course your not happy now that you know how she feels."

"Don't be a smart aleck now. Of course I'm happy. I just didn't appreciate the comment that's all."

"But you know how Julie is always looking for the good."

"Yeah your right. Why don't you go head home. I'll stay tonight."

"Solid. See you tomorrow "


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Vhallos could not believe Bo was still out there. _Where is that worm hiding? The longer it takes for me to find him the more it's going to hurt him. I just hope the police don't get to him first. I know, I'll have those two guys followed. They know where Miss Barnes is, and where she is Bo is sure to follow._

Bo is beyond frustrated. _Where are they hiding pretty Julie? I know she is on the mend. I need her to finish this. Those three need to be punished for what they put me through. I can't find Pete. I know I'll follow Linc, and finish this once and for all._

It had been a long morning. First the Doc showed up and checking on Julie "She can be left alone. Only for four hours at a time for now. We don't want to take a chance of her tiring herself out and set her recovery back."

Then the captain, double checking she was okay, told Pete to come in. Pete was torn, he didn't really want to leave, but Julie convinced him to go. "It will only be for a few hours. I promise no over doing it. I do want to get better you know."

"Okay, so long as I know you aren't going to over do. When I come back, if your up to it, we can get you out of the house for a little bit."

"Sounds good." Julie went over and gave Pete a kiss goodbye and shooed him out the door. _Alone for a little while. Not sure how I feel about that. I'm kind of getting use to Pete being around. It's a nice feeling, knowing that if I need him, he is here. I know him and Linc were suppose to switch off, but he's been here every night and that's okay with me._

Pete met with Linc and the captain at the police station.

"We still don't know where Bo is. We still don't know if Vhallos is involved. And we have no idea what's coming next" said a very frustrated captain.

"We are still in one piece. We know that Julie is getting better and that she is safe. So that's something" replied Linc.

"So what do we do now? This waiting for answers and being patient just isn't me" said Pete.

"Pete I'm frustrated too. I had hoped Bo would have been back in jail by now. It's getting late. I will see you both tomorrow" the captain growled.

"Want to come back to the house with me?" Pete asked Linc.

"Not tonight. I'll be there in the morning. We all could brainstorm. Maybe we can come up with something to put an end to this."

"Alright then see you in the morning."

 _I'm really digging this playing house with Julie. I could get used to this. She seems to be enjoying this too. I need to do something special for her. I want to show her how special she really is. Sometimes she seems sad and acts like she don't belong. I know it's because of her past. Thankfully it doesn't last long, especially when Linc and I can get her to smile. I want to keep putting that smile on her face._

As Pete walked into the house, after kissing Julie hello, "Something smells good. I thought that you were going to take it easy. _"_

"I did _._ All I did was put a roast in the oven _,_ boil some potatoes and put _a_ salad together _._ And _I_ even took a nap _."_

" Okay _,_ okay just checking _._ Let's eat _."_

After they finished eating and cleaning up, they sat on the couch, Julie holding Pete's hand.

"Do you want to go out for a bit?"

" No I'm a little tired. Pete, thank you, for being here with me. I can't tell you how much it means to me."

"No thanks needed honey. I'm just sorry it took this to show me how much you truly meant to me."

Pete let go of her hand and got up. He was disappointed with himself. Julie got up and hugged him.

"Please don't be upset. It doesn't matter how us came about. What matters is that we have. You know you have feelings for me. I know I have feelings for you. That's what matters, nothing else."

So moved by her words, Pete leaned in and kissed her. It was a kiss driven by pure feeling. So intent on their kiss neither one of them heard the phone ring. Finally pulling away Julie answered the phone.

"Hey, where's Pete?" asked Linc.

Julie handed the phone to him. "This better be important " an annoyed Pete answered.

"Sorry to disturb you but word on the street is someone is after Bo. That means you could have double the trouble. Want me to come just in case?"

"No we should be okay. Thanks for the heads up. Now go get some sleep I'll see you in the morning"

"What was that about" a concerned looking Julie asked.

"Nothing important. Why don't you try and get some sleep."

"Pete if…" Pete cut her off with a quick kiss. He didn't want her to worry.

Pete double checked the doors and windows before he tried to get some sleep himself.

Linc called Pete early and told him he got a flat. Pete said not a problem and he would meet him later at the captains office.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Pete please I want to go."

"No. We are trying to keep you safe. If you show up at the police station and Bo is watching well I don't want to take that chance."

" _Fine_. But when you get back can we please go for a ride. I'm getting restless."

"We shall see. Its all going to depend on what news the captain has." With a kiss Pete was out the door.

 _The more we play house the more I want this to become a reality. I can't believe I didn't realize this sooner. Now that I have it though I'm never letting go. We were meant to be. I can be honest with myself and say I have never felt this way about anyone else. Once this is over I'm going to make up for lost time, because I was dumb._

"Okay boys I want you to double check all the places Bo has been. If I'm not here when you get back wait for me to return."

As the captain drove, _I really don't like what I'm about to ask Julie to do but I don't see any other choice. Especially now we know Bo has someone after him. It has got to end. If she says yes, the boys are going to go ballistic, especially Pete. He hasn't said anything but it's apparent something has changed between him and Julie. If its what I think it is good for them and about time. I didn't think it was going to happen._

When the captain reached the beach house he took a deep breathe and knocked.

" Hey captain, I thought you were meeting the boys at your office."

" First off how you feeling. I did meet the boys but I wanted to talk to you without them around."

"I feel much better. This sounds serious. What is this about."

The captain growled," You know how we haven't been able to catch Bo. Well we have heard there is someone after him. Which puts you in even more danger. I have an idea but you have to agree to it. If not I'll try and find a different way."

Julie wasn't liking this but kept quiet while the captain proceeded.

"I was thinking that after another day or two of rest, you could make it seem like your back. You would come to the office. And when it was time to go home you would go in one door and then come out the back. What I'm thinking is if Bo is watching, which I think he is, he would try and get to you when no one is around. Understand that you would never be alone. I would have people set up to watch you at all times. Julie I wouldn't ask this of you if I thought there was another way. But his trail has been cold for awhile now."

Julie got up and walked around. _If I do this I may get hurt again, or maybe even Pete or Linc. If I don't who know how long this could go on. Maybe Bo would even get tired of waiting for me to show and go after one of the boys. I can't let that happen. If we can put an end to this, I think we should try. I will miss playing house though._

"Captain I know if you had another choice you would do it. I think one more day of rest and we should do it."

"I will go and tell the boys what we came up with. Please try and relax the rest of today and tomorrow. I am going to make sure you are covered at all times.

"I know that you will captain."

 _I don't like this but I know the captains right. This does need to end. Bo needs to be found an put back in jail. I'm sure glad the captains telling Pete. He is going to hit the roof. I think I'll cook his favorite, maybe that will help calm him down._

As the captain got into his office he heard the boys right behind him. _The fire works are about to start._

"No. No. No. She can't do this. It's to dangerous" Pete was practically yelling.

"Pete I don't like it any better then you do but let's face facts. We have no leads as to where Bo is. Now that he has someone looking for him this could get twice as dangerous. The captain already talked to her and she agreed. It's her decision. All we can do is keep her as safe as possible."

"I still don't like it. I'm going to go and talk some sense into her."

"Let him go Linc let's work on how we are going to keep Julie safe. You can fill him in tomorrow. Besides Julie can handle herself."

 _She can't do this. It's too dangerous. How could she agree to this. What if she gets hurt again. I can't go through that._ Pete parked and before he went in he tried to get his thoughts under control. He knew if he went in there this upset, it would do absolutely no good. Julie wouldn't take kindly to him trying to tell her what to do. Even if it was out of concern.

When he finally gets himself calm enough, he goes in. As soon as he walks in, Julie was over puts her arms around him, and kisses him long and lovingly. All thoughts flee his mind.

" Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?" Pete asked when his brain started to work again.

"I missed you."

"You sure that's all it is? This wouldn't have anything to do with what the captain explained to us would it?"

"Well maybe a little. But I did miss you. And before you start we are going to do this. Now let's enjoy dinner and then we will talk."

After they finished cleaning up, they were both a little apprehensive. Neither of them wanted to ruin such a pleasant night.

"Angel are you sure you want to do this? I mean there has to be another way. I'm worried something could go wrong. I don't think I could take it if something were to happen to you again."

"Pete if the captain had another way do the you think he would. I'm worried too, but I also worry that if he can't find me, he may go after you or Linc. And if one of you got hurt because he couldn't find me I would never forgive myself."

They talked long into the night. They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. When they awoke they both had the same thought. _I could get used to this._

Without the other knowing they both had decided to spend the day enjoying each other's company. The captain had called in the morning and went over everything for the next day. Pete explained that he wanted to spend the day with Julie. The captain understood and it wasn't a problem. "Okay then I will see you both tomorrow at nine am. And Pete, make sure you and Julie stay safe."

Pete then called Linc to let him know what was going on. "Try and relax and enjoy your day. Stay safe and I'll do the same. See you tomorrow."

The rest of the day was theirs to do what they wanted.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"That was fun playing in the ocean. I know let's do a picnic in the park, then maybe later we could call Linc and do steaks on the barbecue. Now before you say anything we do need to go over plans for tomorrow."

"Angel if that's what you want to do okay."

"I get the feeling you are not to happy with this. But I have bits of memory where I am always trying to feed you two. It just seems like the thing to do."

Pete smiled. "Honey, do you remember when we were suspended for a month without pay, you fed us everyday, breakfast, lunch and dinner. I think Linc and I are your guinea pigs. You always try different recipes on us. I must say you do cook a lot better now then when we first met. Ah that poor pizza was burned beyond help, and that fifty pound birthday cake you made for Linc. Yep much better at cooking."

Julie just stared at Pete. She remembered some of what he just said, but not all, and that saddens her a little. _No getting sad today. It's okay that I don't have all of my memory. At least I have some of it._

"I'msorry I didn'tmeantoupset _you."_

"Itsnotyourfaultit'sthememorything _._ Someofwhatyousaid _I_ remember _,_ some Idon't _."_

Pete put his arms around Julie and hugged and kissed her. "Better?"

"Much. Let's call Linc then go have our picnic."

They got to the park and set up by the lake. All afternoon they talked and laughed, all the while stealing a gentle kiss or holding hands. They even laid on the blanket and try to figure out what the cloud shapes were. It was a very enjoyable afternoon.

"What a wonderful afternoon. Pete I think I'm going to take a nap before Linc gets here. Please wake me when he gets here."

"We didn't over do it did we. Should I call Linc and cancel?" a concerned Pete asked.

"No we didn't, I just feel a little tired. And don't you dare cancel." Julie gave him a quick kiss and hand squeeze before going into the bedroom.

While she was napping Pete started to get everything ready for later. _I have to keep busy. I don't want to think about what could happen. I have to stay positive for Julie's sake. I feel like a little kid in a candy store. The more I'm with Julie the more I want to be with her. I can't believe how deep my feelings are. What a dummy I've been. I could have easily had….., no bad thoughts, I'm just happy I have it now._

"Earth to Pete, come in Pete," a smiling Linc said.

"Oh hey man, sorry I was lost in thought. When did you get here."

"I just got here and said hello twice. That must have been some thought, you didn't even hear me. But your goofy grin says it all.

"There's my favorite partner now."

"Oh Linc," Julie giggled.

"Now wait a minute I thought I was the favorite, now let's get these steaks on the grill, I'm hungry," Pete said, faking a pout.

All of them laughing, Julie went and finished up what Pete started and Linc and Pete put the steaks on the grill.

After a wonderful meal filled with bantering and laughter, they explained to Julie on what the plan was. After cleaning up and saying goodnight to Linc, Julie went and sat down. _This has to work. We have to catch Bo. Today was a glimpse of what my life could be like all the time. I want this life with Pete. I love him, I can't and won't lose him or what we have. I want to show how much he means to me._

Pete sat, and Julie sat in his lap. They started to make out when Julie pulled away, "Pete I know we aren't married but maybe for tonight we could pretend we are?"

Pete would have fell off the couch, if Julie wasn't sitting on his lap, "Um Angel, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Not what you thinking. I don't want to be alone tonight. I was hoping you would be okay with just snuggling." _Oh that face, like someone just took his favorite toy away. I am having fun teasing him, but I know he will like his surprise._

"Okay, if that's what you would want, then sure." _I know what I want, but if this is all she needs so be it. I'm not going to push, no matter how difficult this maybe on me._

Pete went and checked the windows and doors. After making sure everything was locked, he stood by the bedroom door and took a deep breathe. _Okay just snuggling. I can handle this._

As he opened the door he stood there rooted. Candles were lit. Julie in only a teddy came over wrapped her arms around him and started kissing him. Tenderly at first, but as Pete got some brain function back and he started to respond, she started exploring with her tongue.

He picked her up and laid her on the bed, never breaking the kiss. He slowly started to take the teddy off, kissing and lightly nibbling as he went along. As he made it back to her mouth, he slipped inside of her. All the while he kept kissing her. His stroke was slow and gentle at first. Julie lifted up just slightly, urging Pete on, till they both shuddered with release. They made love, till they were both spent.

"Angel I love you. Anytime you want to snuggle I'm your man."

"I love you too Pete. You are the only man I want to snuggle with." With that they got comfy holding each other and went to sleep.

Little did they know, someone was watching and waiting.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Hey sleepyhead you need to get up we have things to do today." Julie said nudging Pete awake.

"Nope I'd rather stay here. _" Forever if it were up to me._

" Well I'm going to get up and make some breakfast, I do have to feed you and Linc. He will be here shortly. If you want pancakes and bacon I need you to run, to the store real quick. I can take a shower, and get dressed."

"Can't we call Linc and ask him to pick up the stuff. Then I can join you in the shower."

"That's why I want you to go. No temptations. I'm not ready for anybody to know, or possibly catch us. I want it to be just us for now, to enjoy and explore where this is heading."

"Okay honey, I understand. I'll go to the store. But just so you know you are a temptation all the time." Pete said with a smile on his face. After getting dressed he gave Julie a quick kiss and left.

Making sure Pete left and wasn't coming back anytime soon, Bo quietly went in the house. He had just finished setting fire to the back bedroom and spreading the gasoline when Julie spotted Bo. She tried to run but he was to quick.

"Turn around." He tied her hands behind her back. "Now let's go. If you fight me I'll finish tying you up and leave you here to burn."

Julie moved slowly hoping somebody showed up. Bo realizing what she was doing grabbed her and pulled her out the door. Just before he closed the door he lit the rest of the gasoline. When they were far enough away, he turned to see the whole house engulfed. "Perfect." He pushed Julie in the car an sped away.

Pete and Linc pulled up at the same time and hopped out. Pete was running toward the house wanting to get to Julie. Linc tackled him and wouldn't let him up.

"Its too far gone you can't get in there. She may have gotten out. Pete stop struggling and listen to me."

" _JULIE" a distraught_ Pete kept yelling. When the captain got there this is what he was met with.

After the fire was out the captain wanted answers. Was anybody in there? How did it start?

"Captain I can say with all certainty nobody was in there. We did a preliminary walk through and no remains were found. As for what started it some kind of accelerate was used. We will know more after we do the a thorough inspection."

Pete slumped down with relief. _My Angel wasn't in there._ But then he started to get upset again. _If she wasn't in there where is she? No one knew we were here. BO! I know this was him, who else could it be. But how did he find us? Why this elaborate farce? He wants us to suffer. What does he have planned now? Where does he have Julie? Is she okay?_ _ **She better be.**_

"Captain this had to be Bo. He wants us to be hurting. Distracted even." Pete spat out while trying to get his emotions under control.

"I think you maybe right. Let the fire department do there job, let's get back to my office."

"Pete we will find her. Just keep the faith." Linc was saying as the drove back to the office.

Vhallos was beyond livid. His men still haven't found Bo. _He is a dead man. I don't like doing this type of thing myself, but the ineptitude of my men may force me to. I may actually take some pleasure in this. We shall see._ He gave his men one last order follow the guy cops, when they find Bo he is to notified immediately.

As the walked into the office the captain was on the phone, "Thank you for getting back to me so quickly. If there is anything else you need just let me know."

"That was the fire Marshall. Definitely no remains found, so Julie wasn't in there. _Thank god._ And the fire was started in the back bedroom. Gasoline was used to accelerate the fire."

"Captain he wants us to be distraught, distracted, and any other word that fits here. He wants us to be sloppy. The question is why" Linc said.

"Maybe that's when he will come after us. If he thinks are guard is down he may strike. I say let's give him what he wants. I'm tired of playing his game. It's time for him to play ours."

"Sounds like an idea Pete, but how do we go about this? I mean he has to realize that the fire Marshall would let us know that there wasn't a body."

"Maybe he thinks it would take a couple of days. I honestly don't know what he thinks, all I know is this needs to be over." Pete said through clenched teeth.

"Pete if we knew what he was thinking, we would have caught him already. I do agree this needs to end. Now the question is how. The other question is _Where does he have Julie, and is she alive."_

" _Don't even think like that, I know she is._ Besides why set the fire, and not leave her then, if that was the case. No I know she is alive" Pete grumbled.

"I agree with Pete. The only problem is if this isn't Bo but maybe Vhallos, then what. Do we do anything different. I say let's put our heads together and figure out a way to end this, one way or another, and get Julie out safely." Linc stated.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

" Pretty Julie do you think they finally know you aren't dead. I mean it has been a few days now. I'm quite sure the fire marshal informed them that there was no remains. I would have loved to see the grief then relief on their faces. But I couldn't chance being caught. Too bad I have so many people after me, I'm enjoying this. Oh well time to finish what I started."

 _Where is he keeping you Angel? Are you okay, or has he hurt you some more? Please, please just hang on I'm coming. I'm going to find you._ Pete's thoughts were keeping him up. He hasn't really slept since Julie disappeared again.

"Vhallos all I'm asking you is for a phone call. If you or any of your associates see Bo or Miss Barnes I would like to know about it. That's all I'm asking" said the captain.

"I believe that can be arranged. I do hope that you find them captain" replied Vhallos.

"Linc what else can we try? I don't know how much more of this I can take. I mean has he beat her again, is he at least giving her food and water, will we get to her in time" an anguished Pete stated.

"Pete you have to try and put your emotions to the side right now and concentrate on finding Bo. I know it's hard but keep the faith. We will find her."

The rest of the ride was quiet. They were both lost in their own thoughts. The captain had just returned from his visit with Vhallos and he was waiting for the boys in his office. When they came in he noticed how tired Pete looked. He would have asked him about it, but knowing Pete as well as he did, he knew he wouldn't admit to anything.

"Okay so do we have any ideas" asked the captain.

They both just shook their head no. They all were trying really hard not to look defeated. They just had no clue what Bo was up to. That scared them more then anything.

"Bo think about it. Why would Vhallos care if all you did was kidnap me. I mean he wants me out of the way for the retrial anyway. No the reason he is after is because I'm his girlfriend and he love me. His pissed that you took me and didn't bring me to him like you promised" Julie said. She is trying anything and everything to convince Bo to let her go.

" Then why did he break me out, and tell me to keep you hidden? He could of just had you disappear without my help. You could have just walked away and nobody would have been the wiser."

"No that wouldn't have worked. Think about it if I disappeared, then everyone would know he was behind it. This way I was suppose to disappear and we were suppose to meet up. When you didn't bring me to him, you made him mad. Let me call him and you can hear it from him yourself."

Bo sat there thinking about what Julie said. If she is being truthful, maybe he could smooth things over with Vhallos. If not he would make her suffer. If she is lying placing a phone call could be dangerous to him. It's dangerous to him no matter what he does.

"Okay we are going to make the phone call. But if you are double crossing me, you will be dead before they can get here."

"Vhallos I forgot to ask…." The captains phone call was interrupted by another phone call.

"Hey Vince is Vhallos there it's Julie." Julie had a direct line to the captains office.

"Hold on I'll get him" the captain replied. He quickly explained to Vhallos that Julie was on the other line, asking for him.

He asked Vhallos if it was okay to put him on speaker and pretend like he was there. He promised him nothing that would be said would be held against him. Vhallos reluctantly agreed, he was also a little curious at what Miss Barnes was up to. The captain put a trace on the phone call.

"Yes Miss Barnes how may I help you?"

"Oh honey you can drop the Miss Barnes act. I explained everything to Bo, you know how we are secretly planning on being together. He wants to talk to you."

Pete couldn't believe what he was hearing. _I know it's not true but it still hurts. I just hope what ever she is trying to do works._

"Vhallos is this you?"

"Yes it is. About time you called. How is my Julie? You haven't hurt her have you, because I would be very upset if you have. You do realize the police have been here asking questions about you."

Pete thought he was going to be physically ill. _Keep the emotions under control. It doesn't mean anything. It's all so we can finally get Bo and bring Julie back safely._

"You sound so far away. We must have a bad connection. Let me call you back." Before Vhallos could say anything Bo hung up.

The captain looked at Linc, and Linc just shook his head no. They weren't on long enough to get a trace. They waited a few minutes but no phone call. The captain thanked Vhallos and asked if he hears from Bo again please let him know. Then they sat down to listen to the tape to see if they could pick up any clues.

"Bo why didn't… WHACK Julie didn't get to finish her sentence.

 _Pretty Julie why did you try and trick me. If Vhallos hadn't tipped me off about the police I would have just kept talking. Okay if they put a trace on the call they will be here shortly. I'll just have to improvise. As much as I've enjoyed this, I should finish this. Then I can go away and not look over my shoulder._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

After awhile Bo realized that the call wasn't traced. There was no sign anyone was coming. He took Julie out of the trunk and went back to doing what needed to be done. _Tomorrow is going to be fun. Well at least for me it will be._ After making sure Julie was tied securely Bo went to bed. _Need my rest a lot to do and see tomorrow._

The captain sent the boys home. He was concerned for Pete, he looked like hell. The captain thought Pete was going to either throw up or pass out the during that brief phone call. _We have got to find them soon or I may lose two officers._ The captain listened to the tape, yet again, for some kind of clue.

"Pete at least we know she is still alive. What you got to do is try and relax and get some sleep. You are not going to do her any good if you wind up in the hospital. I just have this feeling somethings going to happen soon, and when it does you have to be ready" Linc said.

"I know you are right but I just can't shut my brain off, especially the what ifs. You know what if now that we heard her did he do something to her, what if we are to late to save her, what if this goes on and on, stuff like that."

"Pete you have to stop torturing like this. It's not doing anyone any good. Try an push those thoughts right out of your head and try and think of good things. Just keep the faith. I'll see you in the morning."

After Linc left Pete tried to sleep but every time he closed his eyes all he saw was Julie. When she was kidnapped by Eddie, when she thought she saw and talked to a man who had been dead for twenty years, when she was being strangled by the starlet killer, and so on. _We always got to her before she was really hurt. This time she has already been hurt once, are we going to be to late? Is it too late already? I have to stopping thinking like this, I need to believe she is okay, because I need to be at my best so we can find her._ Pete finally fell into a fitful sleep.

When Pete woke up, he had an unexplainable urge to go to Julies. When Linc arrived Pete told him about his urge and they drove over there. Once they got inside, they just looked at each other, someone had been there. A couple of dishes lay in the sink, there was a blanket on the couch, and the chair was turned to see out the window.

"Captain I'm telling you someone was here. The last time we were here, there wasn't a blanket or dishes in the sink. The chair wasn't by the window either" said Linc.

"I will be there shortly. Do not touch anything. As a matter of fact wait outside" the captain ordered.

As they waited they checked around outside, when they got to the back steps they noticed a small trail of blood.

"Were they here? Did we just miss them?" Pete asked incredulously, having more questions, but not voicing them.

"Now Pete don't get to worried, or excited. It may not even have been them. Could be someone just broke in and crashed. Who knows how long this stuff was like this. We haven't been here in awhile. Besides if was them this could be from the first time he took her. We just don't know."

"I know you are right, I just can't help myself at this point. I'm tired of the games, I just want her to be okay, and the not knowing is driving me crazy."

"I understand that but we still have a job to do. You have ever got to hold yourself together. Man if not for yourself then for Julies sake. Once this is over, I have a feeling, she is going great to need you big time. If you are not together how are you going good to help her?"

"OKAY I get your point."

The captain showed up. They dusted and took photos of everything. They captain told them to rush everything, but to do a thorough job.

"Seaweed, saltwater and sand in the rug. The lab is telling me that everything they found isn't that old. Pete have you been back to Julies at all?"

" No captain not at all."

"Do you really think he went back to Julies? And why the club and beach house they stayed at" Linc asked.

"Yes I do think he went to Julies and stayed. Because in his twisted mind, somehow this all has a meaning to him. This all started at the beach house where he met Julie. Her apartment is where he first met you two. So he has got to be either at the club or the beach house where she was hiding." The captain explained.

"THEN let's go check the club out. If they aren't there then we will check the beach house she was staying at. Let's go."

"Maybe I will keep you alive Pretty Julie. I am becoming fond of you." Bo said to an unconscious Julie. Bo went to finish setting everything up then he had a phone call to make.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Bo finished setting everything up. The captain wasn't in his office so Bo could not reach him. While he waited to try again he bought Julie down to the water and put her in the dingy he had set up. _Oh well we can watch from the ocean. He better be there when I try again. I don't like to be kept waiting. I'm going to go try one more time._ As Bo was walking back so he could use the phone he had know idea the cavalry was almost there.

After checking the club and finding nothing, they headed to the beach house. The captain was driving and on the radio getting backup. As they got to the house Pete saw Bo and Bo saw Pete. Before the captain even had the car stopped Pete jumped out. Bo ran towards the dingy with Pete closing the gap. Bo let the dingy drift while he started to run.

The captain and Linc checked for booby-traps. Seeing the door was wired, they checked to see where it started. Realizing it started under the mat and they had tripped it the captain yelled "RUN its going to blow!"

Pete caught up with Bo and tackled him. Pete and Bo struggled. Pete got the upper hand and just started punching. He had tunnel vision at this point, everything else but Bo had been blocked out.

'WHERE is she?" whack "Is she in the house?" whack "IS she alive?" whack. All of a sudden BOOM. Pete stopped whaling on Bo, looked at the house and screamed "JULIE". Realizing Bo wasn't moving Pete ran towards the house.

As Pete was running towards the house Linc spotted the dingy. He pointed it out to Pete. Just as they both were looking at it a wave came and overturned it. They both saw a flash of blue as it tipped over. "Julie " they yelled at the same time. They both headed for the water, diving in both had come up empty handed on the first try. Diving again Linc spotted Julie. He yelled for Pete to come and help him. As they dragged Julie out of the water, the captain ran up.

So intent on Julie, no one noticed Vhallos men come and take Bo.

"She isn't breathing" as Pete began mouth to mouth. Finally after what seemed like a eternity Julie coughed out water. Carefully turning her on her side Pete checked to see if she was bleeding anywhere. She wasn't. The ambulance showed up. The loaded Julie on the stretcher. As they headed towards the ambulance Linc asked "Where's Bo?"

"Right there" Pete pointed. "Wait where is he? He wasn't moving when I left him."

"We will comb the area, you go ahead with Julie" replied the captain.

Pete got into the ambulance. _At least your not bleeding but your not awake either. This time I'm not letting you out of my sight. I love you Angel please wake up._

They arrived at the hospital and she still hadn't woken up. He wanted to go in the ER room with her but the nurse wouldn't let him. She showed him to the waiting room. He paced as he waited. The captain and Linc showed up, their faces grim.

"No sign of Bo anywhere. I still have men combing the area but I doubt they will find him. Any word on Julie yet?"

"Nothing yet. Where could he have went? I'm telling you captain he wasn't moving when I left him."

"Maybe that's what he wanted you to think. All I know is we don't know where he is. I've out an apb out on him. Once Julie gets a room I'm assigning a guard."

While Julie was being wheeled up to surgery , the doctor came over, "I'm Doctor Morton any idea what happened to the young lady?"

"No doctor, all we can tell you is she was kidnapped. We have no idea what happened while she was missing. She was shot a few weeks ago, and she had a slight case of amnesia. We did find her in the water and she wasn't breathing when we found her. Pete started mouth to mouth then she coughed up some water."

"It looks like she was beaten. She has to have surgery to stop a couple of internal bleeders. She has a couple of cracked ribs. She was also hit with something, she has a rather large lump on the back of her head. So she had head trauma before this. Did she wake up at all?"

" No she didn't wake up at all. We tried but she never responded. Why what is going on?" asked a concerned Pete.

"Well I'm not sure yet, it could be nothing. I will know more after the surgery." With that Doctor Morton turned and went to surgery.

"Pete, Linc you two are still wet. Why don't you go home and change. Stay together because we have no idea where Bo is or what he's up to." The captain ordered.

Pete was going to say something but changed his mind and just nodded. He and Linc left, while they were gone the captain got a phone call letting him know Bo was not found.

When Vhallos saw the condition of Bo, he told his men to lock him in the room. He called a doctor he knew to come and check Bo out. Vhallos had a few questions for him before he had him killed. Besides he wanted Bo to understand what was going on when it happened.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Two days after surgery and Julie still hadn't woken up. She was healing nicely and her vitals were good, Doctor Morton couldn't explain it. All he kept saying is when she's ready she will wake up. Pete was besides himself. He only left the hospital when the captain told him to go home and shower. When he returned the captain updated him what was happening with Bo. It was absolutely nothing. It's as if he just vanished into thin air. After the captain left Pete got settled in for the night.

 _Why aren't you waking up angel? You should be awake, but you haven't moved at all. I'm sorry I didn't protect you like I should have. It's my fault you are here again. I shouldn't have left you alone. I promise you when I find Bo he will NEVER hurt you again._ The anguish Pete was feeling was insurmountable. _No I have to stop thinking like this. It's not going to do Julie any good if I'm like this. Right now she needs me and that's all that matters._

"Please Angel please wake up. I need you. I have a lot to make up for. I am so sorry. I love you." Pete whispered in her ear, with tears in his eyes. Then ever so gently Pete brushed his lips against hers. He kept giving light feathery kisses. Then slowly it dawned on him she was kissing him back. He straightened up and saw her looking at him.

"Welcome back angel. Before you say anything I'm going to go let the nurse know you awake." With a sense of relief he went to the nurse, she paged Dr. Morton right away. He showed within minutes. The doctor asked Pete to wait outside while he checked on Julie.

"Miss Barnes how are we feeling? You had us a little worried when you didn't wake up. I also have a few questions to see if the slight amnesia you had is any better or worse because of what you have been through."

"I have some pain in my ribs and my head feels there is a jackhammer in it. Other then that I feel okay."

The doctor proceeded to ask her some questions and she answered. Satisfied with what she had said he told her he would send someone in to give her something for the pain.

"Well doctor how is she?" Pete asked anxiously.

"She is going to be fine. She is hurting some, so I'm going to give her something for it. It does seem though she still has her amnesia, she thought the date was a few weeks ago. She also doesn't remember what happened to put her here. Before you ask, yes if she asks just be honest with her, but do it gently, I don't want to her get upset of it can be helped."

Pete thanked the doctor and called the captain and Linc to tell them about Julie. They said they would be there in the morning since it was after visiting hours now. Pete took a deep breathe and went back into Julies room. She had fallen back asleep. Pete went and sat settling in for the night, all the while holding Julies hand.

Pete was already awake when the captain and Linc showed up. Julie was stirring as they were talking quietly amongst themselves. "I'm awake you don't have to whisper" a smiling Julie said.

"We were trying not to wake you. How are you feeling?" the captain asked.

"I have some pain but other then that not bad. So what were you whispering about?"

"Julie what do you remember?"

"The last thing I remember is Bo hitting me and then waking up here. I have snapshots, like a Polaroid, flashing through my mind but I'm not sure if they are real or not. The doctor did explain to me that I do have amnesia, but not all of my memory is gone, just bits and pieces."

The captain filled Julie in on what has happened in regards to Bo. He and Linc left after that with the promise they would be back later. Julie stared at Pete waiting for him to say or do say something while Pete looked everywhere else but at Julie. Finally Julie spoke "Pete what's wrong. You haven't said a word and you haven't looked at me at all."

"I don't know what to say."

"FINE. Come sit over here and I'll talk." When Pete sat Julie grabbed for his hand. He reluctantly gave it to her.

"Look at me please. That's better. Pete I don't blame you for me being here. Don't you blame yourself either. Who would have guessed Bo breaking out and coming after me. And from what the captain said finding me where we were. Besides look at the bright side I'm here, it could have been so much worse. Trust me when I say I feel safe with you here. I know you, stop beatings yourself up, we are going to be all right. Now kiss me please."

Pete put all his emotion and love into that kiss. He wanted to do so much more but he knew he had to be patient. When he pulled away he could see the love in her eyes. _Why does she always make me feel so much better? No matter what has happened, no matter how I feel, she always manages to make me feel better. Love you._

"Thank you Angel, you always know what to say to make me feel better." They sat and talked till Julie fell asleep. They settled into a comfortable routine till Julie was released. On that morning the captain came in and told them both to sit.

"Bo was found this morning, dead, in front of police headquarters. Just about every bone in his body was either broke or fractured. There are no clues to who did this."

Julie gasped "Even though he hurt me, that's a horrible way to die. No one deserves that."

"At least he can't hurt you anymore Angel." Pete said. _As much as I would have liked to be the one to have hurt him, am kind of glad I didn't, Julie wouldn't have liked that very much._ They left the hospital hand in hand looking toward the it future.

Vhallos hoped the captain liked his present he found. He was disappointed. He thought Bo had shown so much promise. Oh well, back to business.

The end

Thank you both for your encouragement and help. I'm glad you enjoyed the story. I can't wait to see where both your stories go. Thank you again.


End file.
